


At Last

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Secret Santa Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star City has gone bonkers over Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak's engagement and impending wedding. This story is how they deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Girl_Wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Wednesday/gifts).



> A character from "On Making the Perfect Soufflé by Oliver Queen" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768514) also appears in this story. 
> 
> It's not necessary to read that story to understand this one though ...

_“… All right, folks, we’ve come to what I know you’ve all been waiting for on this show: updates, speculation, theories, wishes for Star City’s own royal wedding between Mayor Queen and his lovely fiancée and CEO of Palmer Technologies, Felicity Smoak,” Lola Lane, the heavily made-up and aqua-coloured haired host of Star City’s top celebrity gossip show, calls out excitedly from the TV screen, “Today, we have the country’s top stylist, Polz Prinz – in keeping with the royal theme, of course – to talk about what the Future Mrs. Queen might look like on her wedding day. In the end, he will pick his top looks and the viewers can vote –”_  
  
“Finally!” Felicity exclaims, holding up the TV remote in victory after struggling to fish the device out from in between the couch cushions. She had barely tolerated the media speculation on her and Oliver’s wedding plans. They had started when photos of her walking – after weeks of being in wheelchair and physical therapy – surfaced on Lola Lane’s gossip show and the internet. The headlines generally read, _**“She’s walking again! Is she walking down the aisle next?”**_ – and the whole Star City Royal Wedding bruhaha began.  
  
“Wait! I’m listening!” Thea grabs Felicity’s wrist as the older woman points the remote to the TV to shut it off.  
  
“Are you serious?” Felicity looks in surprise at the younger woman.  
  
“Despite the pretentious name, Pol Prinz really is an excellent stylist,” Thea shrugs casually, “You might get ideas about what to wear on your wedding day.”  
  
At Felicity’s disbelieving look, Thea continues, “Also, as the Mayor’s communications lead, I do have to keep an eye whenever he is mentioned in the media – for anything.”

  
“I can write you a script that will alert you every time he’s mentioned, you know,” Felicity offers as she gets up from the couch to join Oliver in the kitchen, “And I can make it so that it can tell you how bad the mention is, so you can panic appropriately.”  
  
Thea shakes her head at the blonde, turning her attention back to the TV screen as Lola Lane gushes with Polz Prinz about wedding gowns and shoes.  
  
Tonight is Team Arrow’s weekly dinner. The weekly dinners started when Felicity was recovering from her gun shot wounds the year before. Oliver, knowing that Felicity had started to crave company (beyond his and Donna’s) and was experiencing cabin fever from being stuck at home and in her wheelchair as per the doctor’s orders, had invited the Diggles, the Lances, Curtis and Paul, and even the Central City folks to come over for dinner.  
  
That first night was a hit. Their friends had equally missed Felicity but did not know if it was the right time to visit her and feared that a visit would cause her extra stress. They all welcomed Oliver’s invitation and the chance to visit Felicity.  
  
The next week, John, Lyla, Baby Sara, Thea and Laurel showed up for dinner bearing food – Lyla’s famous roast chicken and mashed potatoes, John’s green beans, and Chinese take-out from Thea and Laurel. And on and on it went  for weeks until Felicity was fully-recovered.  
  
The weekly “tradition” of team dinners remained though – everyone acknowledging without needing words that this kind of team bonding was as important as training their bodies for combat. They all needed a break from being just Team Arrow, and their common mission – and that they would be the stronger, as individuals and as a team, for it.  
  
“Everything all right?” Oliver asks, turning from the stove as he sensed Felicity approach the kitchen.  
  
She takes a seat in one of the stools by the island, “Everything’s fine. I just don’t understand why people are so invested in our wedding. We haven’t even set a date!”  
  
Oliver steps around the counter, pulling Felicity close as soon as he is near her, “Do _you_ want to set a date?”  
  
“That wasn’t a hint, Oliver,” she smiles at him, resting her chin on his chest as she wraps her arms around his waist, “I may need to wait for Lola Lane’s viewers to vote on when to have our wedding …”  
  
“We can always elope,” Oliver whispers, bending down to nuzzle her temple.  
  
“Let’s keep that in our back pocket as Plan B, if this all gets too much,” Felicity says, reaching up to give his lips a kiss.  
  
Or two. Or three. They lost count after a while and only stopped at Thea’s, “Guys, you know I’m here, right? And it’s kind of gross seeing your sibling’s tongue in that way. Eww.”  
  
—————  
  
“This entire city has gone insane!” Felicity says in her Loud Voice as she walks into the Arrow bunker, heels clicking forcefully on the floor and flinging her bag to her chair.  
  
Oliver, who had been doing a few rounds on the salmon ladder, and John, who had been cleaning his guns on one of the tables, look up in concern.  
  
“Felicity …?” Oliver asks after jumping down from the ladder to step into what the team calls, Felicity’s Command Station.  
  
John makes his way to her from the other side of raised platform.  
  
“Everyone – and I mean, _everyone_ – seems to have an opinion on our wedding, Oliver!” Felicity answers with a growl in her voice, stamping her feet, “Unwarranted opinions, by the way. _Everyone!_ It’s like everyone’s spamming us with wedding ideas! Some of them literally. Do you know how much mail we get from wedding organisers, venues, caterers and souvenir makers? Well, I don’t have the exact number but it’s a lot!”  
  
Before Oliver and John could get a word in edgewise, she continues, “And today! The new security guard at the office told me that he thought a spring wedding would be romantic. The barista at the coffee shop said that she thinks long-sleeved wedding gowns would be different – and she thinks that our wedding should be different. The parking attendant at the mall told me that red shoes with a white wedding dress is hot. The old lady at the grocery store told me that I should grow my hair longer so I can have a proper chignon for the wedding. And that’s just today! Yesterday, the Palmer Tech board members said that we should schedule our wedding after the annual investors’ meeting! And the blogs and TV shows don’t stop talking about it! Do you know that someone created a Pinterest with wedding ideas for us? No wait, there’s more than one Pinterest board for our wedding! And then there’s a fan page on Facebook that’s taking bets on when we will get married. And that Lola person is tweeting that she thinks it’s odd that we haven’t set a date – and that engagements that go longer than two years don’t end up in marriage. We’ve only been engaged for five months, Oliver! And –”  
  
She stops to take a breath as Oliver clasps her shoulders, “Take a deep breath, baby …”  
  
Felicity visibly deflates as she steps closer to Oliver, resting her arms around his waist, “Why? I mean, it’s not like people in this city don’t have other things to worry about.”  
  
“It’s because they have other things to worry about that they’re latching on to this fantasy wedding,” John says calmly from her left. “The two of you are _the_ city’s Couple. Capital C.”  
  
Felicity sighs as she listens to John Diggle’s words, “Does that mean that we’ll have to deal with this forever?”  
  
“Well, until you get married,“  John says.  
  
"Then it will be about when we’ll have kids, why am I not popping out kids like a vendo machine, then how I’ve gotten so fat from having babies that they’ll speculate about when Oliver will leave me –”  
  
“Never,” Oliver growls, pulling her closer to his unclothed chest with his hands spanning her back.  
  
“You know, you can always do Vegas,” John suggests lightly.  
  
“Ugh, no,” Felicity rolls her eyes as she rests the side of her face on Oliver’s chest, facing John, “I don’t want to get married like that. I want our friends and family around us.”  
  
“So, you still want to get married?” Oliver tentatively murmurs into the top of her head.  
  
Felicity pulls away slightly from him to look him in the eye, “Yes.”  
  
“Good,” Oliver bends down to peck her lips, “Maybe the next time the press asks me about our wedding – and they do ask that every time there’s a press conference – I can make a statement about us not having a date yet, and hint to leave us alone about it? Or do you want to issue a press release?”  
  
“That won’t stop them,” Felicity sighs, “You can’t use logic on bat-shit nuts people. But thanks for offering, hon.”  
  
Oliver pulls her closer for a bit and releases her slightly, “I’ll deal with our mail from now on. I’ll take care of it.”  
  
Standing on her tiptoes, she murmurs, “Thank you,” against his lips.  
  
“What do you say we find some organised crime family to target tonight to get your mind off the city going insane about our wedding?” Oliver offers, wagging his eyebrows at her.  
  
She smiles and pumps her fist in agreement.  
  
————-

“Oh, hello, Ms. Smoak,” the tall, caramel-skinned, well-coifed woman standing behind the counter at one of Star City’s exclusive clothing boutiques smiles as Felicity and Lyla walk into the store.  
  
Felicity smiles politely back at her before stepping further into the room. She will never get used to strangers knowing her name because of the media attention her engagement to Oliver has caused.  
  
“I’m Sasha Reynolds. Manager of The Atelier,” the woman says as she approaches the two women, “We specialise in hand-crafted, one of a kind clothing for women and men. All of the items in this store are from designers who are local to Star City.”  
  
After introductions are made, Sasha asks eagerly,“Are you looking for anything in particular? We have sample wedding dresses on hand. Of course, you would probably want something custom-made. Any of our designers would–”  
  
“I’m buying a gift for my mother,” Felicity interrupts her as kindly as she could, reminding herself that the woman was only doing her job, “The last time she was in the city, she mentioned this store and said that you had the loveliest things. I want to surprise her with a dress from this store for her birthday.”

“Oh, of course,” Sasha says.

“We’d just like to browse around,” Lyla adds.  
  
“Of course,” Sasha nods her head, before heading back to the back of the cash register counter,“If there’s anything you ladies need, please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
  
Felicity quickly finds a dress that she knows Donna would love. A halter top, sleeveless dress with asymmetrical hemline – in lemon yellow chiffon over satin.  
  
“Oh, Donna would love that,” Lyla comments from behind Felicity.  
  
“Yeah, I think so, too,” Felicity responds, “Do you mind, if I look around some just in case I find something better for my mom?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, take your time,” Lyla smiles, “I may buy a few things as well. Treat myself to a date dress – and maybe my husband will take me out on a date.”  
  
Felicity chuckles as she shakes her head, “You could be in sweats and your husband would still take you out on a date, if you asked him. Lucky girl.”  
  
Lyla rolls her eyes smugly before turning back to the rack where she found a beautiful red dress.  
  
It’s when Felicity is heading back to the lemon yellow dress – not able to find something else in the store that screamed Donna Smoak – that she sees The Dress. It was hanging close to one of the many full-length mirrors that dotted the walls of the store. Upon seeing it, Felicity had visions of herself in it, walking towards Oliver, and then her skin broke out into goosebumps. She gasps.  
  
It was simple dress. And even though it was white, it didn’t feel like a wedding dress. Definitely nothing like the wedding dresses that the people on TV and on the internet speculated she should wear for such a grand occasion. It was a strapless dress with a straight neckline and a knee-length flared skirt – a simple silhouette. What made the dress special was its fabric – layers upon layers of white chiffon overlaid with a white-on-white, chiffon and silk, plaid fabric.  
  
“That’s a pretty dress,” Lyla observes silently from beside Felicity.  
  
“It is,” Felicity agrees, unable to take her eyes off of the dress.  
  
“You want it,” Lyla says knowingly.  
  
“Yes,” Felicity nods.  
  
“It’s not fit for a wedding,” Lyla smiles.  
  
Felicity smiles and then turns her head towards Lyla. Then she winks.  
  
———

“… I hope you consider Table Salt for your special day, Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak,” the owner of the restaurant, who had stepped out of his office to specifically usher Oliver and Felicity out the door of Table Salt after their meal, says warmly after he shakes Oliver’s hand and kisses Felicity’s.  
  
The couple smile politely before stepping out the door, Oliver’s hand on the small of Felicity’s back.  
  
“You seem Zen about Richard’s hard sell about Table Salt,” Oliver observes as he settles into the driver’s seat and starts the car.  
  
Over the last few weeks, they had gotten multiple invitations from the top restaurants in Star City to dine in their establishments in a bid to have Oliver and Felicity choose them for their “big day”. Oliver, believing that these free “perks” as a result of his standing in the city as Mayor would be slippery slope to the kind of corruption that had plagued Star – and Starling – City, declined such invitations politely. Felicity fully supported him on that decision.  
  
The invitations and offers from the restaurants served to remind the two of them that going out on dates, taking time out for themselves as a couple, was important to keep their relationship healthy. Not that their relationship needed reviving. Not at all.  
  
Oliver and Felicity are still going strong. They’re in love and love each other. Their passion for each other has yet to wane – much to the disgust of their teammates who had to contend with Oliver and Felicity losing sense of their surroundings sometimes, exhibiting just how healthy the physical aspect of their relationship is.  
  
Damien Darhk’s attack on them, Felicity getting hurt, only made them stronger as a unit – Oliver fully committing to taking care of Felicity through her recovery alleviated some of Felicity’s abandonment issues. For Oliver, being able to care for Felicity, to take care of her – a first for him in his life – reinvigorated his commitment and love for her.  
  
Even Oliver finally admitting to Felicity about the secret he had been keeping from her – William, and Samantha’s demands on Oliver – served to remind Felicity what an amazing man Oliver was to want to be part of his son’s life even under tough conditions; Felicity’s reaction – her acceptance of William’s presence in their lives, her promise to protect Oliver’s secret, and her vow to fight beside him for his paternal rights when he’s ready –  reminded Oliver what a wonderful woman the love of his life is.  
  
Still, they agreed that going out on dates was not a bad thing for them to do. So, they made time to pick a nice restaurant, and dress up to have dinner, once every two weeks – at the very least.  
  
“Hmmm?” Felicity murmurs at Oliver’s question, her head resting on the back of her car seat, relaxed from the excellent wine they had for dinner.  
  
“I thought you’d be ranting about Richard trying to get in on our wedding,” Oliver teased, reaching over to grab rest his hand on her thigh. She puts her hand on his, stroking his knuckles and fingers in a languidly sensuous way.  
  
“I don’t mind those unwarranted opinions anymore,” she shrugs with a smile.  
  
“Hmm,” he glances at her, “Care to share why?”  
  
“Because I know now how I want us to get married,” Felicity says, “But, I haven’t even asked – how do _you_ want us to get married?”  
  
Oliver turns the hand he has on her thigh to clasp hers to bring it to his lips to nuzzle, “ _You_ showing up to marry _me_ , that’s how I want us to get married,” he kisses the back of her hand.  
  
“So, if I want to have the grandest wedding in the universe, you’ll be OK with that?” she asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“If I want to elope to Vegas?”  
  
“Plan B, remember?”  
  
“What if I want to invite our friends and family over to dinner one evening, tell them to get dressed nice – we’ll get dressed nice as well, of course – then we ask Madame LeRoux from Ivy Town to cook us food, and then we surprise everyone by getting married before dinner?” she turns to look at his reaction.  
  
“Who’ll marry us?” Oliver smiles eagerly.  
  
“You like that idea?” Felicity asks, smiling softly back at him.  
  
“I kind of really love that idea,” Oliver says, “Who’s going to marry us?”  
  
“You’re Mayor, Mr. Queen, surely there’s a judge in the city that you can trust to not babble about our plans,” she suggests.  
  
“Sure,” Oliver nods, “I can think of at least two.”  
  
“I want to tell my mom beforehand though, I don’t want to surprise her,” she says, “I want her to be in on it.”  
  
“Same with Thea – for me,” Oliver says.  
  
“And John,” they say together, smiling.  
  
———–

And it happens the way that they planned it that night – a month later.  
  
Felicity wore The Dress with a pair of hot pink patent leather shoes, and Oliver wore a grey suit with a white shirt, no tie.  
  
Donna walked Felicity down the stairs towards Oliver, a teary smile and a wide grin on her face reflected almost exactly on Felicity’s, as Thea and John stand beside Oliver at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Madame LeRoux traveled from Ivy Town to cater the private wedding. Oliver assisted her in preparing their meal for the evening until she commanded him out “ _her_ ” kitchen to get ready to be married.  
  
The rest of of their guest list was short and sweet: Lyla (who slapped her husband’s arm repeatedly for keeping the wedding secret from her) and Baby Sara (who clapped her hands upon seeing Felicity going down the stairs, shouting “Pretty Fizzy!”); the three Lances; Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris; Ray; Curtis and Paul; and Walter Steele. All of them were aptly surprised upon seeing how Oliver and Felicity’s loft was transformed – the couches moved further apart and closer to the walls with additional seating arranged to make an aisle in the middle of the room, the tiny “altar” by the windows where Judge Matsuda waited, the white candles of different sizes and shapes flickering all over the room, casting a warm and gentle light over the ceremony.  
  
Every guest, upon arriving, looked around in shock, slack-jawed, unsure of what was going on, until John or Thea announced, “Yes, they’re getting married. Tonight. Surprise! Take a seat.”  
  
The wedding ceremony was solemn, heartfelt and intimate with the Oliver and Felicity writing their own vows. There were no dry eyes in the room as the couple vowed to love and be in love with each other, to allow themselves to be loved by the other, to keep their mutual crushes on the other, to keep having fun together, to grow their family, to fight with and for each other – and have lots of make-up sex, to have lots of lovemaking in general, to remain faithful, honest, respectful and true to each other, to be each others happy stories – forever and always, beyond death.  
  
The dinner that followed lasted until the wee hours of the morning, everyone drunk on amazing food and wine, basking in even better company, and ecstatic to bear witness to the two people at the centre of this event – two people who deserved all the happiness in the world – commiting themselves to each other in a way that was uniquely them.  
  
It would have lasted longer, but the groom and the bride started making out on the couch near the fire place – loudly and without shame. Everyone took the hint, and skedaddled out of the loft.  
  
“Finally,” Oliver murmurs in Felicity’s ear, slipping his hand further up her skirt, as the last guest – John – closes and locks the door behind them.  
  
Felicity giggles at the feel of Oliver’s stubble, squirming giddily as Oliver’s hand reaches its destination, “At last.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for Marinn @the-girl-wednesday on Tumblr. Originally posted here: http://olicitysecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/135907417501/at-last
> 
> Happy holidays, Marinn! I hope you enjoy this gift.
> 
> You seem to love fluffy established Olicity so I tried my best. You’re an amazing writer, by the way – I read your fics on Ao3. I hope you get to write some more Olicity goodness.
> 
> Enjoy the holidays! @outoftheclosetshipper
> 
> ===========


End file.
